


Girlfriends, Actually

by DarkWiccan, Laragh



Series: Be Here With Me [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Collaboration, Conversations, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Interlude, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWiccan/pseuds/DarkWiccan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laragh/pseuds/Laragh
Summary: Waverly has some questions about Nicole's past





	Girlfriends, Actually

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Scattered references to seasons one and two.
> 
> This is our first collaboration. Please read the notes at the end for nifty info on how we wrote this little scene.

Nicole reclined into the cushions of her couch, content with the weight of Waverly pressed into her, as they watched an old movie. She listened to her girlfriend’s breathing, and how it had become increasingly restless over the past few minutes. “Waves, you’re doing that thing.”

 

Waverly lifted herself away, not even entirely sure what 'it' was, but feeling apologetic for it nonetheless. "Sorry."

 

“Nothing to be sorry for. You’re just doing that thing where you take in a breath, like you’re going to ask something, and then don’t.” Nicole kissed the top of her head. “What’s on your mind, baby?”

 

Waverly hesitated for a moment before blurting, "Girlfriends."

 

Nicole furrowed her brow and pursed her lips. “You mean like... as a concept? Or...”

 

"As...your concept. Or experience, I guess. You only had one wife right?"

 

Nicole chuckled and lifted her hand from the armrest of the couch to pinch her nose and rub her eyes. “Yep, only the one... so far.” She hoped Waverly would take in the depth of meaning behind her words.

 

Waverly's brow furrowed. "What, are you planning a collection?"

 

This time Nicole laughed hard. A genuine belly-laugh. She wrapped her arms around Waverly tightly and squeezed, kissing her temple. “Waves, baby, think about it.” Her tone was teasing and low.

 

Waverly opened her mouth to gripe at Nicole for laughing at her, but her mouth just formed an O shape. "Oh," she said, a blush rising on her cheeks

 

“Yeah,” Nicole smiled, mirth filling her voice, “oh.” She ran her hands down Waverly’s arms and linked their hands together.

 

"Did you..." Waverly paused for a moment, unsure whether to continue, whether she wanted to know or not, "Is that a thing for you? Wanting to marry all the girls you date?"

 

Nicole’s face fell. She let go of Waverly’s hands and pulled back slightly. “What? No. Wh... Why do... Do you think that? Really?”

 

Waverly felt a little defensive. "Well I don't know do I? You know all about my past and all I know about yours is what shows up in the hospital room and knows everything I should." She tried not to huff, this wasn't supposed to be a fight. She just couldn't turn her brain off, like always.

 

“Waverly,” Nicole said softly, with compassion. She swung her body off of the couch and sat on the (new) coffee table so that she could look at Waverly directly. She placed her hands on Waverly’s knees. “I’m so sorry that happened. And you’re right, it wasn’t fair that that’s how you found out. I wish I could go back and change it, but I can’t. And I thought that she and I had both made it clear to you that our marriage was a mistake.” She took a deep breath. “But that’s not what this is about, is it?” Nicole peered carefully at Waverly’s face. “What do you want to know? Ask me anything.”

 

Waverly looked up at Nicole slowly "How many relationships have you been in?"

 

“Three,” she answered quickly and directly. “Four, counting us.”

 

"Were they all women?"

 

“Yes, although I did have a ‘fake boyfriend’ in high school.” She shrugged. “We were each other’s ‘beards’.”

 

Waverly brought her thumb up to her mouth, subconsciously biting the skin around it "How long were they?"

 

Nicole blew out a long exhale. “Um... the first one lasted a little over a year. The second a few months. And Shae... well... we didn’t actually date. We just met, got drunk-married, and barely lived together for the most uncomfortable six months of my life.”

 

“The first...that sounds serious.”

 

Nicole shrugged. “The first ones usually are, right? Or... at least, they feel that way... at the time.” Her eyes clouded as she thought back to when she had been so young and so foolish.

 

Waverly shrugged one shoulder. "Not always."

 

Nicole’s eyebrows knit together. “Oh, I thought Champ was....” She struggled to take on this potentially new information. “Was Champ not your first relationship?”

 

"I had boyfriends. No one ever felt...serious."

 

“How many? I mean,” she shifted on her seat, “how many of those ‘boyfriends’ do you count as ‘relationships’?”

 

Waverly hadn't even thought about them for a while. "Two? Three? It was middle school and high school. And then Champ came along. But even then, it wasn't...serious. Not emotionally."

 

Nicole stifled the urge to chuckle a little bit at the notion of considering a middle school boyfriend to be any sort of actual relationship. Hell, she’d dated a boy in middle school, and it hadn’t felt like anything. She considered bringing this factoid up, but opted to shelve it for now. Then, something else Waverly had said struck her. “Wait... are you saying that you consider me to be your first real relationship?”

 

Waverly looked down, ashamed at the guessed revelation.

 

Seeing her girlfriend’s expression downturn, Nicole gently pushed Waverly’s hand away from her mouth, stopping her thumb-chewing. She cradled Waverly’s cheek in her palm. “Well.... you’re the first woman I’ve ever been truly in love with. So... big firsts for us both.” She smiled softly and waited, hoping Waverly’s eyes would look up.

 

Slowly, Waverly met Nicole's eye. "You weren't in love with the first girl? Or the second?"

 

“I had thought I was. With my first. Not so much the second. But, I had _no idea_. Because… I had no clue what true love really felt like until I met you.”

 

"You were...You _are_ a revelation in my life. And I worry that I'm just another experience. You've had so many pretty girls, smart ones too, who've actually left the town they grew up in and don't come with a side of curse."

 

Despite her better efforts, Nicole let out a small exasperated sigh. “Ok, well... now you’ve hurt my feelings a little, Wave. So, I have a history, so what? I’m here now. And I meant what I said, ‘as long as you want me, I will be right here by your side’.” Nicole huffed and chewed her lip a moment. “Wave, you’re the only woman I have ever been with who I want to roll over in bed when I’m eighty and still see next to me. I’ve never fantasized a future like that with anyone. Ever. You’re it, for me, Waverly.”

 

"If I'm annoying you I can just leave."

 

“Woah,” barked Nicole. “You’re not annoying me. I just... I’m trying to understand whe....” She stopped and tried again. “I’m not going anywhere. And I’m trying to understand your insecurity but it’s hard for me because I don’t have it.” She wiped her face with her hand and licked her lips. “I’m not... worried...about your boyfriends. Jealous, yeah. Because they knew you intimately before me and I’m jealous of that. But...” she swallowed and took another breath. “Help me understand, Wave. Because I will do anything for you, to help you lose this fear.”

 

Waverly stood up and moved behind the couch to pace "It's...you..." She grew frustrated at herself. "I just want to know that I live up. That when you think about all of those other girls...women...that it's just a memory and not a wish. Because they probably all knew what they were doing, being with a woman and **being** with a woman and I'm just...me"

 

Nicole resisted the urge to also stand, knowing only too well how her height could be viewed as an intimidation factor. Instead, she stayed small, seated on the coffee table, but sat back, opening her posture; trying to convey physically that she was an open book. "Wave, clearly I have some making up to do, because if I haven't made it clear that you're the best lover I've ever had, I’ve been failing you."

 

"You say it, Nicole but," she paused to meet Nicole's eye, "How can that be true?"

 

"Because it is. I don't know how else to say it, it's the truth. You... your body, your soul... you speak to me in ways no other woman ever has or ever could. You _know_ me, Waverly. You know me so _deep_. Your touch sings to me, and I have no choice but to answer the call." Half-way through her impassioned speech, Nicole had stood and walked around to Waverly, stepping into her space and reaching up, caressing her arms, and sliding her hands to her hips, drawing their bodies together.

 

Waverly let herself be pulled in, resting her head on Nicole's chest. "I think it scares me sometimes that I just...can't believe someone could feel the way about me that I feel about you."

 

"Then I just have to spend every day of the rest of our lives proving it to you."

 

Waverly's eyes welled up but she blinked them away "I love you Nicole."

 

If it were possible, Nicole's gaze softened even more. She looked down into Waverly's eyes, a soft smile gracing her face. "I love you too, Waves," she breathed, "to the depth of my soul, forever." Nicole lifted a hand beneath Waverly's chin, and tilted her face upward, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

 

Waverly lifted herself up on her tiptoes to close it assuredly. She pulled away and swiped at her eyes, "Have I ruined our Friday night enough now?"

 

Nicole laughed lightly, wiping away a few trailing tears from Waverly's cheek with the pad of her thumb. "Baby, you didn't ruin anything."

 

"Except the movie." She looked over at the television screen, credits playing.

 

"You know the cool thing about movies these days?" Nicole smirked, playfully. "They have this nifty thing where you can watch them over again, or start from whatever scene you want. I think they call them Blu-Rays or something...." She cocked her head to the side, further emphasizing that she was teasing.

 

Waverly smiled wryly. "Hey don't blame me. We didn't even get DVDs in Purgatory until I was in high school.”

 

Nicole exhaled a soft chuckle and kissed Waverly's forehead. "Hey," she said gently, "we okay?"

 

Waverly leaned up again to peck Nicole's lips "Better than okay. 'Okay' never covers time spent with you."

 

Grinning so hugely her dimples shone, Nicole replied, "I feel the same, baby." She kissed Waverly deeply, then. Pulling her body tight to her own, relishing in the contact.

 

Waverly smiled against Nicole's lips "And there isn't a word to describe how wonderful kissing you is."

 

"We'll have to make one up then," said Nicole, a subtle husk in her voice. "You're the expert in languages, I'm sure you could come up with something."

 

Waverly looked off thoughtfully. "Well, there's lots of words that don't have a direct translation but describe an emotional reaction or situation...I could make a list!" She went off to pick up a notebook on the coffee table and started scribbling things down.

 

Nicole couldn't help the look of exasperation combined with complete adoration that washed across her face. She let out a quiet sigh and shook her head, walking up behind Waverly and wrapping her arms around her waist. " _Waves_ ," she breathed in her ear, letting the tone of her voice carry a very specific weight of meaning.

 

Waverly's breath hitched. "Yes...?"

 

Nicole kissed the skin behind her ear. "I'd rather you put your brilliant, sexy, mind to work on a different type of language. I am also a very cunning linguist, you know..." She kissed along her jaw and down her neck.

 

Waverly exhaled slowly "I do know." She dropped the notepad and turned in Nicole’s arms, pressing a smoldering kiss to her lips. Stepping back coyly, she gave her best “come hither” expression and then pivoted, dashing up the stairs.

 

Nicole giggled, biting her lower lip, and gave chase.

 

She would follow that girl anywhere.

 

 

 

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! As noted at the top this vignette is the first of a series of collaborations Laragh and I have worked on together.
> 
> We used a theatrical improvisation technique to write these pieces and I think that it helped to create something really special. We'd log into a chatting application and literally write back and forth just like a real conversation, only we were "in character" the entire time, and also included descriptive elements just as you would when writing a standard fic.
> 
> The pieces we came up with started from mere suggestions such as "I wonder if Waverly worries about Nicole's past romantic experience" and went from there. Because we aren't planning beyond the initial idea and figuring on a location or activity, the result is a truly spontaneous conversation. Neither of us had any idea what the other was going to say/write and so the reactions and responses are genuine. We caught each other out and surprised each other constantly.
> 
> What you're reading is literally our chat logs copied and pasted into a word document, and then edited for grammar, punctuation, spelling and usage. 
> 
> I (DW) always write for Nicole and Laragh always writes for Waverly. (We might change this up at some point, but these assignments have been working well for us so far).
> 
> We hope that you enjoy these little vignettes. We've purposefully created a backlog so that we will always have something ready to post weekly for quite some time.
> 
> Cheers!  
> DW & Laragh
> 
> Disclaimer: Waverly and Nicole and other characters borrowed from the television show Wynonna Earp are the property of their creators, and their affiliates, NBCUniversal, Syfy, Space and IDW Publishing. The characters may not belong to us, but this series does. Please don’t plagiarize.


End file.
